Blue Eyes
by charmedrocks33
Summary: "Two more months," Her long fingers gripped the black wheel tighter as her head rested back on the seat. "And I'll be free of Rosewood, of my parents and of those blue eyes." Little did Spencer Hastings know how very wrong she was. (AU story setting.)


**I haven't the slightly clue as to what is wrong with me because there is no reason I should be starting something new when I have two others to finish! This idea came to me the other night at work and has been bugging me ever since, so I had no choice but to write something to calm my mind. **

**No worries guys, I will not be posting another chapter to any other story until I finish 'Nobody's Home'. I am still working on the last chapter, it is taking me longer to write out than I first thought but you guys will love it. (I hope)**

**This is an AU about Spencer Hastings. It will be set around the end of their senior year and go forward from there. Time jumps will happen randomly. No -A or Allison is present in this story. I don't want to say much more, so yeah, leave your thoughts in a review. Remember I take good and bad comments so feel free to be honest with me. Thanks. **

* * *

Walking down the long hallway of the high school, Spencer Hastings did her best to dodge classmates as they hurried along to their destined classes. Normally she would be right with them, rushing to switch out her books before practically sprinting to the other end of the large building to claim her seat before the sound of the bell.

Today however, Spencer was still making her way to her locker when the bell sounded off from above her head. When the ringing silenced, she reached up to the small button that was located on the wire of her headphones and raised the volume just a tad higher.

It was easy to block out the world on a day like today.

Stopping in front of her locker, she raised her right hand and effortlessly spun in her combination. With a flick of her pointer finger, the latch lifted and her locker popped opened.

Using her left hand, she lifted the strap of her side bag over her head and let it drop to the floor with a thud.

Looking inside her locker a pain rippled within her chest. Most girls had their space loaded with photos of friends or boy friends, mirrors, magazines, tubes of lipsticks and even color ranges of different nail polishes.

"Plain." The word slipped softly from her chapped lips as she eyed the content of her locker. On the small door, she had a small calendar that consisted of school projects, after-school clubs, field hockey practice and dinner with her parents. Inside the space she let her hand trace the bindings of her AP textbooks, the couple of notebooks and a binder, all standing in a perfect row waiting to be picked up and placed into her bag.

Suddenly the thought of sitting in her English class while listening to Mr. Fitz drag on and on about another dead writer made the pain in her chest spark again.

Closing her eyes, she tried her best to push the thoughts away. She knew the pain she was feeling had nothing to do with Mr. Fitz's class but rather who was in that class.

Before she could really think about what to do next, her locker slammed shut and her hand was already reaching down to grab her side bag from the floor. Her feet had begun to walk quickly down the hall towards the exit and when the warm spring air hit her face, the pain in her chest started to fade away.

As she made her way to her SUV a buzzing came from her phone as well as a ding in her ear buds. Without stopping, she pulled the IPhone from her jean pocket and frowned at the message that waited for her.

_'Spencer, where are you? Ezra looks pissed that you ditched his class. We had a surprise quiz but I'm sure if you have a good enough reason for ditching, he will let you make it up.' _

The message was from Aria.

With a snort and an eye roll, Spencer deleted the message just as she got to the SUV. Digging around in her side bag, she located her keys and entered the vehicle.

"Can't wait to hear how much more of a disappointment I am after they find out about this now." She muttered under her breath as the SUV roared to life. Pulling out the buds from her ears, she switched on the radio in its place and backed out of her parking space.

At 18 years old, a senior in high school, one would think that everything in that person's life would be right on track. Graduating with friends, getting college acceptance letters in the mail, planning the entire summer one last time before everyone splits in different directions.

_Oh how wrong they all were._

"Two more months," Her long fingers gripped the black wheel tighter as her head rested back on the seat. "And I'll be free of Rosewood, of my parents and of those blue eyes."

_Oh how wrong she was._


End file.
